


Take Me To The Riot

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Mixed Media, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles fails to notice they are dating until he’s kissing Boyd in the parking lot after the show. (Boyd and Stiles in suits!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To The Riot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [night_reveals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_reveals/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to nightrevelations, who cheered for Boyd/Stiles in suits.


End file.
